I Take The Scenic way
by 8BitNaga
Summary: A story where my OC takes everyone on a road trip. Mainly because comic con exists. Review and sheit
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a redemption AU, even Jasper's in it**

"Okay y'all," Flame declared, standing in front of all of the Crystal gems plus Greg and Connie. "I felt like spending money and Comic con is there this year and I'm opening up a lil panel, so we're gonna go on a trip to New York!" Peridot groaned at the thought of using 'primitive' Earth transport. Steven and Connie were bouncing in their seats. Steven, because he could show the new crystal gems more human things and Connie because she had never been to comic con before.

"I think there's a warp pad that goes there-" Pearl mused before she was interrupted.

"Oh no we aren't using a warp pad," Flame commented. "That's too fast. We're goin' on a road trip." Peridot almost yelled a 'Called it' before controlling herself. Lapis was also about to remind her of her water wings but Flame beat her to the punch.

"Not that either, Laz." she stated. "Some of my fans are in New york as well and they may be cosplaying as any of you. Don't be alarmed. They also may squeal and fangirl in your ear so if you can't hear anything after that, it's them. Don't kill them, by the way."

"Why?" Jasper asked boredly. "Also, they're gonna squeal in our ears, can't we rip their lips off of them?" Pearl and Garnet glared at her. Greg glanced at jasper before turning away in fear that she would rip his own arms off.

"Because, people love your character so much, they'll decide to be like you. Not forever though." Flame answered. " Also, hell no."

Peridot felt the need to raise her hand. "And what kind of vehicle are we going in, exactly?" Flame grabbed the gems and humans in one large swoop of a shapeshifted arm and pushed them out onto the porch. She gestured to her black BMW X5 with blue fire designs on the bonnet.

"My car, of course!" she cheered. _Oh, this primitive thing,_ Peridot thought.

"What does it run on?" Pearl mused.

"It runs on a core of some gas i made. If it's close together, it'll generate electricity. If it's moved erratically, it'll leak, but it isn't poisonous. It just stinks. Like amethyst's room, but worse." She shudders at tthe thought of smelling it. "So if you take it out, don't shake it. I could also make a size for Greg's van too, since he lives there and it doesn't use fuel."

"How many people can it fit in?" Garnet asked flatly.

"Usually about three Rose quartes, but it's usually increased by a lot if the fourth dimension's been opened in it. Yeah, there's a button for that." She explained as she opened the car and got in. She pressed the button and motioned for the Gems to get in. They all piled in to see an abandoned cathedral with carvings of Rose and the crystal gems on the walls.. There was also a giant statue of her in the middle and a picture of them on a stained glass window over it. Everything had a bluish hue to it. Everyone stared in awe at it.

"Oh yeah, I can fit my temple room in here too." Flame explained. "Now get comfy in there, there's a vending machine to your right, a lake ouside it and a lil cafe with games n' stuff in it! Flame starated the car and drove.

"There's also pretty good wifi in it too and if you wanna get out, tap the door!"

 **AN: ROAD TRIIIIIIIP**


	2. Chapter 2

- **Time skip** -

The faint, soft sound of the car's engine echoed through the baby blue hued expanse of Flame's room while Steven and Connie played a game of Citchen calamity on one of the mahogany like tables in the cafe when the room suddenly jerked forward a bit. Pearl, disturbed from her sparring, was a little embarrassed after letting out a squawk from toppling over from the sudden shift and landing long-nose first onto the blue marble floor. She met up with Garnet after exiting the 'wooden ' doors of the cathedral and they both speed walked to the floating car door some distance from it, only to stop in their tracks after hearing Flame's door open, close and her and some unidentified man yelling over each other,the former starting out calm and gradually getting pissed and the latter's car being totaled after 'unintentionally' hitting her car in hope of getting her attention and succeeding with flying colours.

It got clearer as they both piled into the back seats, only to hear the man shout things like 'GET OFF OF OUR PLANET!', 'YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!', 'YOU TAINTED MY CHILDREN!'and other things along those lines with Flame getting increasingly pissed while getting very close to bursting into flames and messing up his car even more than it already was. Apparently Amethyst must've felt the shift because seconds later, she opened it wide, almost ripping it off its hinges and climbed into the car.

"Uhh, What's happening?" She asked, trying to mask the sheer excitement radiating off of her after hearing the potential fight transpire outside the safety of the car's leather and reinforced metal walls. She then noticed Pearl's bruised nose and started to ask until-

"Don't ask." Pearl interrupted angrily, rubbing her nose.

"Road rage is, and it's going to end badly if we don't break it up." Garnet answered, still remaining stoic as she usually is.

Meanwhile, Jasper, Peridot and lapis weren't too disturbed by the shift and kept doing whatever they were doing. Lapis was just watching the blue sun dip a little between the clouds when it happened. She didn't think much of it and kept watching.

Peridot, however, dropped her tablet in shock at the shift and scrambled to check for any minor imperfections, scratches, or in the worst case scenario, cracks. She breathed a sigh of relief when she fount there were none. The green gem looked to her right only to see Jasper fighting back a hearty giggle (and failing miserably) and dusted off nonexistent dust from herself in an attempt to redeem herself.

Jasper was meandering along the cobble pathway when she felt the shift. She toppled over and would've landed on her gem had she not put out her hand in time. She briefly wondered what just happened, but didn't pay any mind to it so she got up and kept walking.


End file.
